Recently, electronic devices, such as camera devices, portable terminals having a camera or a camera module, and the like, (hereafter referred to as a ‘portable terminal’) provide a high resolution image and various convenient functions for a user. The portable terminal having a photographing function of the camera or the camera module can photograph images having a resolution higher than a full High Definition (full HD) class through an image sensor (i.e., a camera sensor).
The portable terminal can display an image detected by the camera module in a preview mode as a preview image. The photographing is generally performed by pressing a shutter button in the state of displaying the preview image. Generally, the portable terminal provides a preview window in the preview mode according to only one composition (which may also be described as a format).
Accordingly, if a user wants to photograph by identifying various formats or compositions in the preview mode, the user must take a first photo and another photo having a different composition after identifying photographing data of the first photo, or must take a photo after changing the settings of compositions by operating the portable terminal in the preview mode and re-entering the preview mode. Accordingly, if the user wants to take photos according to various styles or directions by using the various compositions, the user must repeat complicated operations of the portable terminal. Accordingly, the user is inconvenienced due to a photographing delay. More specifically, if the user cannot select a plurality of compositions at one time, the user is inconvenienced since the portable terminal supports photographing according to only one composition.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for photographing using a portable terminal configured to display a plurality of display images for each photographable composition in a preview mode, and to photograph an image according to a composition selected by a user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.